Compromisso
by Siobhan Cullen
Summary: o Capítulo vigésimo primeiro do livro Eclipse, do ponto de vista do Edward
1. Compromisso 1

Levando a sério o que ela tinha dito, resolvi "raptar" a Bella esta noite. Com toda a minha família fora na caçada que antecipa a luta com os recém-nascidos, tinha de aproveitar o tempo para estar com o meu anjo. Tirando as poucas horas no seu quarto à noite, nas quais grande partes delas ela dorme, não a tenho tido só para mim. Inteiramente minha. Numa casa cheia de vampiros com uma audição ultra sensível era difícil falar-mos sobre qualquer coisa sem sermos escutados.

Já estava tudo pronto.

Ela, na sua tentativa de manter o máximo de amigos a salvo, deu o nosso presente de formatura à Ângela, Ben e Mike que supostamente iria levar a Jessica. O Charlie iria ficar com o pai do canídeo na reserva.

Apesar de eu tentar fazê-la descontrair-se e relaxar um pouco, a Bella continuava nervosa.

- Por esta noite, podemos tentar esquecer tudo o que existe para além de nós os dois? – disse eu olhando para aquela imensidão castanha que tanto me maravilha – Preciso de estar contigo. Só contigo…

Apesar de toda a ansiedade que dela emanava esse pedido pareceu acalmá-la um pouco. Se calhar a ideia de termos a casa somente para nós por esta noite também a agrade. Não Edward, tens de afastar _esses_ pensamentos. Irias magoá-la. Podes matá-la.

Estávamos na sua pick de caminho à minha casa e por ela ter finalmente aceite algo meu deixava-me excitado. Claro que ela jamais poderá saber que irá usar um diamante verdadeiro ou seria o meu "fim". A sua aversão a jóias tornava-a mais adorável.

Quando chegámos a casa já tinha escurecido devido à reduzida velocidade a que ela conduzia levámos mais tempo a chegar do que se fosse eu ao volante. Mas por esta noite não me importava de ir à velocidade dela, simplesmente acompanhá-la e não guiá-la como normalmente faço.

Ela ainda mal tinha desligado o ruidoso motor da carrinha e já eu tinha saído do meu lugar e segurado a porta do condutor entreaberta. Com um só braço, ergui-a da cabina, tirando a sua mochila e colocando-a aos ombros. Fechei a porta com o pé esquerdo e sem conseguir resistir mais, deixei que os nossos lábios se encontrassem.

Sem os largar, coloquei-a ao colo e subi as escadas do patamar entrando em casa.

Sem separar os nossos lábios, deixei-me saborear o momento, aprofundando o beijo o suficiente para que ela sentisse a minha vontade de a ter e a minha relutância em a deixar ir. Estava entusiasmado. Ficámos assim durante vários minutos e pude sentir que ela também estava. Talvez tomasse o meu entusiasmo como um sinal de que talvez tivesse mudado de ideias. Ah minha doce Bella, se soubesses como me é difícil controlar quando estás assim tão próxima do meu corpo.

Rindo-me dos meus pensamentos, afastei os nossos lábios segurando ainda o seu corpo delicado.


	2. Compromisso 2

- Bem-vinda a casa – disse.

- Soa muito bem – respondeu-me ofegante.

Coloquei-a gentilmente no chão mas ela abraçou-me recusando-se a largar-me. Agradou-me imenso e o sentimento era mútuo.

- Tenho uma coisa para ti - disse-lhe nu tom casual.

- Oh?!

Pela sua expressão pude ver que ela ainda se sentia relutante em aceitá-la.

- A tua herança, lembras-te? Disseste que era aceitável. – disse numa tentativa de a acalmar, sem grande sucesso.

- Ah, já sei. Sim, acho que disse...

Não pude deixar de me rir perante a sua relutância.

- Está no meu quarto. Queres que vá buscar?

- Claro – respondeu mais animada, por alguma razão o presente não me pareceu ser a causa do repentino entusiasmo. Pegou-me pela mão e encaminhou-nos para a escada.

Estava tão ansioso por isso que a peguei ao colo e praticamente voei pelas escadas acima.

Chegando ao meu quarto, pousei-a no chão e fui ao roupeiro. O pingente estava na caixa juntamente com as outras jóias da minha mãe. Não pude deixar de olhar para a caixa de veludo que continha o mesmo anel que o meu pai deu à minha mãe a mais de um século atrás. Mais tarde ou mais cedo, pertencerá a minha Bella.

Não tinha passado nem dois segundos e eu já estava de volta ao meu amor. Ela estava a sentar-se no meio da cama, enroscou-se numa bola com os braços à volta dos joelhos.

- Muito bem – resmungou – Dá-me lá o presente.

Ri-me mais uma vez.

Subi para a _nossa_ cama juntando a ela. O seu coração começou a bater descompassadamente. Parecia que ainda tinha relutância em aceitar.

- É uma peça herdade – assegurei-a. Peguei-lhe o pulso esquerdo e coloquei o pingente na pulseira de prata.

Assim que lhe devolvi o pulso fitei-a, enquanto esta examinava o novo "adereço".

Era da minha mãe – disse encolhendo os ombros. – Herdei umas quantas ninharias destas. Já dei algumas à Alice e à Esme. Por isso, isto não é, claramente, nada demasiado sério. – menti. Sentia-me mal por lhe mentir assim, mas essa era a única forma de ela aceitar. Jamais aceitaria um diamante em forma de coração com mais de 4 quilates.

Ela sorriu.

- Mas achei que me representava bem. É duro e frio – ri-me outra vez. – E ao sol produz inúmeros arco-íris.

- Esqueceste-te da semelhança mais importante – disse-me ela – É lindo.

Ainda não consigo perceber como ela consegue não ter medo do monstro que sou.

- O meu coração é igualmente silencioso – disse-lhe – e ele também é teu…

Ela rodou o pulso fazendo com que o coração brilhasse.

- Obrigado, por ambos.

- Não, quem agradece sou eu. É um alívio ver que aceitas um presente meu com tanta facilidade. Foi um gesto bonito da tua parte, também.

Ela encostou-se a mim e, instintivamente, rodeei-lhe o corpo com os braços puxando-a para mais perto de mim.

- Podemos conversar sobre um assunto? Gostava que mantivesses um espírito aberto.

Fiquei surpreendido e imensamente curioso. Sobre o que quereria conversar?

- Vou tentar fazer o melhor que puder – assegurei-lhe cautelosamente.

- Não estou a quebrar regras nenhumas – prometeu – este assunto diz respeito apenas a nós os dois. Fiquei impressionada com a forma como conseguimos chegar a um compromisso na outra noite. Estava a pensar que gostaria de aplicar o mesmo princípio, mas a uma situação diferente.

- O que gostarias de negociar? – Perguntei-lhe. A forma hesitante como ela abordava a questão, deixava-me ainda mais curioso.

Ela hesitou por momentos e o seu coração começou a bater descontroladamente.

- Olha só para o teu coração a voar! Está a bater tão depressa como as asas de um colibri. Sentes-te bem?

Agora estava a ficar assustado. Que assunto a faria ficar assim?

- Estou óptima.

- Então por favor continua. – Encorajei-a

- Acho que primeiro preciso de falar contigo acerca daquela condição ridícula sobre o casamento.

Consegui pedir algo, inacreditavelmente, tão difícil quanto o que ela me pedia a mim. Mas ainda assim não tinha lógica nenhuma quer ser um monstro para a eternidade irreversivelmente e ter medo de uma simples união conjugal reversível.

- Só é ridícula para ti. Mas o que tem?

- Estou aqui a questionar-me… se estás aberto a negociações?

Ah! Nem penses que consegues fazer-me mudar de ideias.

- Já fiz a maior concessão de todas, concordei, embora contra a minha vontade, em retirar-te a vida. Isso devia dar-me direito a alguns compromissos da tua parte… - comecei

- Não! – Exclamou ela sobressaltada. – Isso já está decidido. Neste momento não estamos a discutir a minha… renovação. Quero discutir outros detalhes.

Agora ela tinha-me apanhado. Que mais queria ela?

- A que detalhes te referes, exactamente?

- Antes de mais queria clarificar as tuas condições.

- Sabes perfeitamente o que quero.

- Matrimónio – ela disse essa palavra de uma forma tão desdenhosa que me fez rir.

- Sem. Para começar.

O choque que lhe desenhou as feições tornou-a mais bela que nunca.

- Há mais?

- Bem - comecei pensativo – se vais ser minha mulher, então o que é meu é teu… como o dinheiro para pagar as propinas. Por isso não havia problema algum em irmos para Dartmouth.

- Não queres mais nada? Já que estás numa onda de absurdo…

- Não me importava de ter mais tempo!

- Não tempo não! Esse ponto é absolutamente indiscutível.

Suspirei profundamente. Ela está tão ansiosa por se juntar a mim…

Apesar de ser magnífico para mim, não conseguia deixar de me sentir culpado por macular assim um anjo.

- Um ano ou dois?

- Passa para o próximo – disse ela abanando a cabeça.

- Não há mais nada. A não ser que queiras falar de carros… disse sem esperança. Ela fez-me uma careta e eu ri-me.

- Não me tinha apercebido de que havia mais qualquer coisa que querias, além de seres transformada num monstro. Estou extremamente curioso. – e estava mesmo. Frustrado era a palavra mais correcta. Não conseguir ouvir os seus pensamentos punha-me fora de mim.

De repente senti o seu sangue a subir-lhe à cara. Porque estaria a corar?

- Estás a corar? – Surpreendeu-me mesmo. - Por favor, Bella, esta expectativa e dolorosa.

Ela mordeu o lábio, fazia-o sempre que estava nervosa. Provavelmente estava a exagerar, mas saber que ela ocultava-me algo levava-me à loucura. O que eu não dava para lhe ler os pensamentos.


	3. Comromisso 3

- Bella!

Apesar de ser completamente irracional a sua atitude deixou-me mesmo zangado. O que eu não dava agora para lhe ler os pensamentos.

- Bem, estou ligeiramente preocupada… com o depois – dizendo isso, olhou-me finalmente nos olhos. Eles revelavam toda dificuldade e o receio que sentia. Só de os ver assim o meu corpo ficou tenso.

- Estás preocupada com o quê?

- Estão todos convencidos de que a única coisa em que vou estar interessada, será chacinar toda a gente da cidade – o seu rosto mostrava essa preocupação plenamente – E tenho medo de estar tão preocupada com o caos, que posso já não ser eu… e posso não… te querer de forma como te quero agora.

- Bella, essa fase não dura para sempre – ela devia estar mesmo aterrada para mo confessar agora. Ela faz sempre tudo para parecer forte.

- Edward, há uma coisa que quero fazer enquanto ainda sou humana.

Diz agora quem não se importava de perder todos os aspectos banais da humanidade.

- Seja o que for que queiras, diz.

- Prometes?

- Sim.

Diz-me o que queres e poderás tê-lo.

Ela mexeu-se de modo a que as nossos rostos ficassem a centímetros de distância um da outro.

- Quero-te a ti. Murmurou quase imperceptivelmente. Agora não estava mesmo a entender.

- Mas eu já sou teu. E sorri, ainda sem perceber, tentando prender-lhe o olhar enquanto ela o desviava.

Vendo então a minha confusão, suspirou profundamente, e ajoelhando-se na cama, colou os seus lábios macios aos meus.

Claro que correspondi ao seu beijo apesar de não perceber a que se deveu. Era a sensação mais maravilhosa sentir os nossos lábios a mover numa sincronização quase perfeita. Mas ao mesmo tempo tentava perceber o que queria ela dizer com toda essa conversa. Estava tão absorto nos meus pensamentos e no nosso beijo que não tinha prestado a mínima atenção aos movimentos dela. Só quando prestei atenção é que senti as suas mãos, que até então estavam à volta do meu pescoço, moverem-se para o colarinho da minha camisa e desabotoar 2 botões da minha camisa. Os movimentos foram extantâneos, os meus lábios congelaram-se e afastei-me. Agora é que percebi. Como fui tão desatento. "Quero-te a ti" não tinha tirado todos os significados da frase. Já tínhamos falado disso. E fui suficientemente claro quantos aos riscos que ela corria se tentássemos ir mais longe na nossa relação sexual.

- Sê razoável, Bella!

- Mas tu prometeste. O que eu quisesse…

- Nós não vamos ter esta discussão. Disse olhando-a mais furioso do que queria. É normal querê-lo, também eu queria mais do que me permitia admitir. Mas é impossível. Muito arriscado. Ainda furioso abotoei os botões que ela tenha aberto.

Ouvi-a cerrar os dentes.

- Pois eu digo que vamos – e num movimento repentino, mesmo para mim, levou as mãos à camisa e desabotoou o primeiro botão da camisa que vestia.

Como ela era teimosa. Tive de lhe prender os pulsos ao lado do corpo para que ficasse quieta e deixasse de ser tão absurda.

- Eu digo que não vamos – disse já mais calmo mas ainda assim, decidido.

Entreolhámo-nos durante alguns segundos e finalmente ela falou.

- Tu querias saber.

- Pensei que seria uma coisa minimamente realista. - o seu tom de voz causou-me uma dor para além do inexplicável. Eu odiava negar-lhe algo, mas tinha de ser. Porque ela não percebia?

- Então tu podes pedir qualquer coisa estúpida e ridícula que desejes, como casar, e não posso sequer discutir o facto de querer…

Já não aguentava ouvi-la falar. Juntei os dois pulsos numa mão e com a outra tapei-lhe a boca.

- Não! – Disse ela ao tentar travar-me.

Ela inspirou profundamente para se acalmar.

Passou-se um minuto até deixar de sentir que estava furiosa. Depois de se acalmar, vi o seu olhar mudar. O seu corpo encolheu-se. Os seus olhos começaram a tremer enquanto olhava para a cama. Não falou o que me fez pensar que tinha ficado envergonhada, para além de desiludida.

Suspirei, deslizei a mão que lhe cobria a boca para a pegar-lhe o queixo de modo a fazê-la olhar-me nos olhos.

- O que foi agora?

- Nada. – Murmurou

Tentar perceber-lhe os pensamentos tornou-se mais fácil com o tempo. Nos seus olhos estavam a mágoa que ela sentia. Tinha-a magoado. O que eu mais me causava dor era ver esses olhos a sofrer. Fiquei horrorizado com a possibilidade de a ter magoado.

- Feri os teus sentimentos? – sabia que sim

- Não – ela mente tão mal…

Envolvi-lhe o corpo nos meus braços com o rosto aninhado entre o meu ombro e a minha mão enquanto acariciava-lhe o rosto num movimento circular e calmo.

- Sabes que tenho de dizer que não. Sabes que também te quero.

- Queres? – perguntou em surdina. Como era possível que depois de tudo por que passámos juntos, ela ainda duvida do quanto a quero, a desejo, a amo? Tudo o que eu tenho feito desde que a vi pela primeira vez tem sido em nome do amor que sinto por ela. Tudo.

- É claro que quero, miúda pateta, linda e demasiado sensível – disse com uma gargalhada. Era inacreditável que ela por algum momento duvidasse disso. Com todas as atenções que recebia dos rapazes da escola, especialmente esse deplorável Mike Newton e o canídeo – Quem é que não quer? Às vezes acho que há uma fila atrás de mim, a desejar estar no meu lugar, à espera que cometa um erro tremendo… tu és demasiado desejável para o teu próprio bem.

- Agora quem é que está a ser pateta? – ela ainda assim não acreditava…

- Preciso de fazer um abaixo-assinado para acreditares em mim? Queres que te diga que nomes ficariam no topo? Alguns até sabes, mas eras capas de ficar surpreendida com os restantes.

Ela abanou a cabeça contra o peito e até pude sentir a careta que fazia em relação às minhas palavras.

- Só estás a tentar distrai-me. Vamos voltar ao que interessa.

Pelos vistos não ia deixar passar esse assunto.

- Diz-me se entendi alguma coisa mal. As tuas exigências são o casamento, pagar as minhas propinas, ter mais algum tempo e não te importavas que me deslocasse num veículo mais rápido. Não me esqueci de nada? É uma lista de peso. – mas não era nada comparado com o que queria para ela .

- Só a primeira é uma exigência – até me custava que ela visse o meu pedido de casamento como uma mera exigência para aceitar tirar-lhe a vida. – os outros foram meros pedidos.

- E a minha única, solitária, minúscula exigência é…

- Exigência? – agora não estava a gostar do que ouvia. Ela não podia estar a falar a sério.

- Sim exigência.

Semicerrei os olhos.

- Casar vai ser difícil para mim. Por isso não vou ceder a não ser que receba algo em troca.

Tinha de lhe demover dessa ideia absurda.

Inclinei-me para lhe murmurar ao ouvido de forma sedutora.

- Não. Agora não é possível. Mais tarde, quando fores menos frágil. Sê paciente, Bella.

- Mas o problema é exactamente esse. Não vai ser a mesma coisa quando eu for menos frágil. Não vai ser a mesma coisa… nem sequer sei quem serei nessa altura.

- Vais continuar a ser a Bella. – prometi.

- Como posso ser a mesma pessoa se me vou passar de tal maneira que só pense em matar o Charlie ou beber o sangue de Jacob e de Angela na primeira oportunidade?

- Isso vai passar. E duvido que queiras beber o sangue do canídeo – fingi estremecer com a ideia.- Mesmo como recém-nascida vais ter melhor gosto…

Ignorando a minha tentativa de a distrair disse.

- Mas isso vai ser sempre o que vou desejar acima de tudo, não vai? Sangue, sangue e mais sangue!

Absurdo!

- O facto de ainda estares viva é a prova de que isso não é verdade.

- Depois de oitenta anos de prática – relembrou-me – O que quero dizer é fisicamente. Intelectualmente, sei que vou continuar a ser como agora… passado algum tempo. Mas, em termos puramente físicos, vou ter sempre sede, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ela conseguia sempre surpreender-me com as suas respostas. Não sabia o que lhe dizer em relação a isso porque ela tinha razão e sabia. Mas mesmo assim… não mudava o facto de o que ela quer ser impossível para o seu próprio bem.

- Vou ser diferente do que sou agora – continuou, aproveitando o meu silêncio – Porque neste momento, em termos físicos, não há nada neste mundo que deseje mais do que te desejo a ti. Preciso de ti mais do que de comida, água ou oxigénio. Intelectualmente tenho as minhas prioridades estabelecidas, numa ordem mais sensata; mas fisicamente…

Beijou-me a palma, para ilustrar o que tentava pôr em palavras. Doía ainda mais por também a desejar do mesmo modo e querer mais ainda mostrá-lo para que ela pudesse acreditar nas minhas palavras. Desejava-a tanto que até sentia vergonha de admitir o quanto a ela mexia comigo. Se o Emmett me ouvisse agora, seria motivo de chacota durante séculos. É claro que não tenho vergonha de admitir que ela despertava um desejo sexual enorme, ela era a minha razão de existir, e também a mulher mais sensual e desejável que alguma vez vi. Posso não ser humano mas continuava a ser homem.

- Bella, eu posso matar-te. – ela tinha de entender.

- Não acho que o faças.


	4. Comromisso 4

Senti o meu corpo ficar tenso, instintivamente, e o meu olhar devia mostrar o mesmo porque ela não disse mais nada. Para ilustrar o que tentava explicar-lhe, alcancei o pilar da cama mais próximo e arranquei uma das rosas de metal que o descorava. Fechei-a na mão contraindo-a por uns momentos antes de voltar a abri-la outra vez para que Bella pudesse ver onde queria chegar. Após mostrar-lhe o metal esmagado, abanei um pouco para que o pó se espalhasse. Ela olhou-me intensamente antes de dizer seja o que for.

- Não era isso que eu queria dizer. Já sei que és extremamente forte. Não precisavas destruir a mobília…

- Então o que querias dizer? – Perguntei enquanto atirava o metal em pó para um canto do quarto, enquanto tentava desvendar o que lhe ia na mente através dos seus olhos.

- É óbvio que não quis dizer que não tenhas as capacidades físicas para me magoar, se for o que quiseres fazer… mas não vais querer magoar-me… acho que jamais o farias.

- Talvez não funcione assim, Bella. – Nem me atrevia a imaginar magoar-lhe acidentalmente…

- Talvez. Sabes do que estás a falar tanto quanto eu. – tentou explicar-se

- Exactamente. Achas que alguma vez correria esse tipo de riscos contigo?

Durante um longo ficou silenciosamente a tentar assimilar as minhas palavras antes de pedir novamente.

- Por favor. É tudo o que eu quero. Por favor. – ouvi-la pedir assim deixava-me frustrado. Tudo o que eu quero é poder fazer a Bella feliz, dar-lhe tudo o que ela quer ou precisa. Quando ela, que normalmente se recusa a aceitar seja o que for, pede-me algo desse jeito, como posso eu negar? E ainda por cima quando também tinha a vontade de lhe conceder esse desejo. Ela interrompeu os meus pensamentos com um novo "por favor" que foi nada mais que um murmúrio. O seu coração recomeçou a bater mais rapidamente que o normal e eu fiquei em silêncio ouvindo-o esperando sem grandes convicções que ele abrandasse.

- Não tens de me dar nenhuma garantia – reforçou ela – Se não correr bem, paciência. Mas vamos tentar… só tentar. Faço o que quiseres. Caso contigo. Deixo-te pagar as minhas propinas em Dartmouth e não me queixo do suborno que ofereceste para entrar. Até me podes comprar um carro mais rápido, se isso te fizer feliz! Mas… por favor.

Já não aguentava mais. Tinha de a silenciar. Apertei-a nos meus braços e percorri a linha do seu maxilar à orelha.

- Isto é insuportável. Tantas coisas que te queria dar… e é isto que decides exigir. Fazes alguma ideia de como é doloroso, tentar recusar quando pedes dessa maneira?

- Então não recuses – sugeriu ofegando. Ela sem se dar por isso estava a dar cabo de mim. – Por favor.

- Bella… - ela virou-se para me olhar nos olhos, e a mistura de desejo e confusão que vi quando o fez, desarmou-me. Passeei os meus lábios pela sua garganta num movimento contínuo até que o seu coração acelerasse ao máximo, para depois encostar os meus lábios gélidos aos seus, num beijo sôfrego e frenético.

Sabia que não estava a ser meigo, mas não conseguia parar sem antes mostrar-lhe que também a desejava mais que à minha própria vida. Ela prendeu os seus braços em redor do meu pescoço puxando-me para mais perto, se é que era possível.

Senti-a estremecer e por saber que não era do frio, continuei a beijá-la até que precisasse desesperadamente de ar. Sem afastar os lábios da sua pele deixei-a respirar beijando o seu pescoço antes de voltar a colar os nossos lábios. A intensidade dos beijos ia crescendo e cada vez mais sentia que se não parasse, não seria mais capaz de o fazer. Com o braço que tinha à volta da sua cintura, colei os nossos corpos o máximo possível para a impedir de desabotoar-me a camisa. Isso não a demoveu, como não conseguia chegar aos meus botões, foi aos dela até que tive de lhe agarrar pelos pulsos sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

- Bella, por favor, queres parar de tentar tirar a roupa?

- Queres fazer tu essa parte? – perguntou ainda ofegante.

- Esta noite não. – respondi já mais calmamente percorrendo seu maxilar com os lábios.

- Edward, não…

- Não te estou a dizer que não. Só estou a dizer que esta noite não.

- Dá-me uma boa razão para que esta noite não seja indicada como qualquer outra. – disse ainda ofegante e com vestígios de frustração. Com vontade de provocá-la respondei com simplicidade.

- Eu não nasci ontem. De nós os dois, quem achas que está mais reticente em dar ao outro aquilo que quer? Tu prometeste que casavas comigo antes de qualquer transformação; mas, se esta noite te der aquilo que queres, que garantia tenho de que amanhã de manhã não vais a correr ter com Carlisle para ele te transformar? Como é óbvio, estou muito menos relutante em dar-te o que queres. Por isso… tu primeiro. – gostei da forma como pus as coisas. Ela expirou sonoramente e disse.

- Tenho de me casar primeiro? – ainda apresentava certa relutância em mencionar essa palavra.

- É essa a condição. É pegar ou largar. Compromisso, lembras-te?

Sem esperar pela sua resposta, beijei-a. Foi um beijo de persuasão, ela bem que tentou manter-se concentrada, mas falhou redondamente.

- Acho que é uma ideia realmente péssima. – tinha ganho já sabia, pelo tom de resignação na sua voz.

- Não me surpreende que penses assim. Tu és do mais casmurro que pode haver.

- Como é que isto aconteceu? Pensei que hoje quem estava a dominar a situação era eu, pela primeira vez, e, de repente…

- Estás noiva! – exclamei a rir.

- Bah! Por favor não digas isso em voz alta. – ela estava mesmo a divertir-me.

- Vais voltar atrás com a tua palavra? – ela não respondeu – vais?

- Ah! Não. Não vou voltar com a minha palavra. Estás feliz agora?

Mais do que alguma vez poderias imaginar Bella.

- Excepcionalmente feliz! Não estás nem um pouco?

Beijei-a mais uma vez antes que pudesse responder novamente. Outro beijo persuasivo.

- Estou um bocadinho. Mas não por casar…

Continuando a beijar-lhe disse:

- Não tens a sensação de que está tudo ao contrário? – ri-me – Tradicionalmente, não devia ser tu a fazer as minhas exigências e eu as tuas?

- Não há grande coisa de tradicional entre nós.

- Isso é verdade.

Quando soltei os seus lábios disse-me:

- Ouve, Edward. Já te disse que vou casar contigo e é isso que farei. Prometo. Juro. Se quiseres assino um contrato de sangue. – a sua dose de humor negro diária

- És muito engraçadinha… - disse simplesmente enquanto beijava o seu pulso delicado.

- O que quero dizer é que não estou a tentar enganar-te, nem nada do género. Tu conheces-me e sabes que não o faria. Por isso não há razão para esperarmos. Estamos completamente sozinhos. Com que frequência é que isso acontece? – bem visto – E já que arranjaste esta cama enorme e confortável…

- Esta noite não – disse simplesmente.

- Não confias em mim? – perguntou. Que parvoíce! Claro que confiava nela, só que o motivo era outro…

- Claro que confio.

Usando a mão que estava a beijar, levantou-me o rosto para me olhar nos olhos.

- Então qual é o problema? Até parece que não sabes que vais ganhar. Ganhas sempre.

- Só estou a certificar-me de que tudo acontece como deve ser. –insisti. Como é óbvio ela não se deixou enganar.

- Há mais qualquer coisa. – olhou-me por breve momento e perguntou – Estás a pensar voltar atrás com a tua palavra?

- Não. – prometi – Juro-te que vamos tentar. Depois que casares comigo.

Ela riu-se.

- Tu fazes com que me sinta o vilão de um melodrama, a cofiar o bigode enquanto tenta roubar a virtude a uma pobre rapariguinha.

Deve ter reparado no brilho dos meus olhos, após ouvir-lhe fazer essa comparação porque desatou às gargalhadas e perguntou.

- É isso, não é? Tu estás a tentar proteger a tua própria virtude! – e continuou a rir quase histérica. Que mal é que tinha? E era com ela que estava preocupado não comigo. A minha alma, se é que existe alma, está muito danificada para poder ser salva mas a dela não. Era imaculada como a de um anjo e iria fazer tudo ao meu alcance para a proteger.

- Não, miúda tola. Estou a tentar proteger a tua. E estás a tornar a minha tarefa tremendamente difícil.

- De todas as coisas ridículas…

- Deixa-me perguntar-te uma coisa – pedi – Já tivemos essa conversa antes, mas faz-me a vontade, sim? Quantas pessoas presentes neste quarto têm alma? Uma oportunidade de chegar ao céu, ou lá o que seja depois desta vida?

- Duas – respondeu prontamente.

- Está bem. Talvez até seja verdade. Agora, há uma enorme discórdia global acerca deste facto, mas a maioria parece pensar que existem algumas regras que devem ser cumpridas para se chegar a esse local.

- As regras dos vampiros não te bastam? Também te queres preocupar com as regras dos humanos?

Quase me ri ao detectar a incredulidade no seu tom de voz.

- Mal não faz. Não vá o diabo tecê-las!

- Bem, é claro que pode ser demasiado tarde para mim, mesmo que tenhas razão acerca da minha alma. – com tantos delitos graves que cometi…

- Não é – contrariou ela.

- "Não matarás" é normalmente aceite pela maioria das ideologias como regra. E eu já matei muita gente, Bella.

- Mas só mataste os maus.

Encolhi os ombros.

- Talvez isso conte, talvez não. Mas tu nunca mataste ninguém…

- Que tu saibas – resmungou ela. Somente a ideia de a Bella tirar a vida a outro ser vivo fez-me sorrir.

- E eu vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para te manter afastada da tentação.

- Está bem, mas não estávamos a discutir assassinatos. - devia ter-se lembrado da aposta do Emmett e do Jasper.

- Os princípios são os mesmos, a diferença é que este é o único ponto em que estou tão imaculado como tu. Não posso deixar uma regra por quebrar?

- Uma? – pareceu admirada com a minha pergunta.

- Sabes que roubei, já menti, já cobicei… a minha virtude é a única coisa que me resta.

- Eu minto muitas vezes.

- Está bem, mas fazes isso tão mal que nem conta. Nunca ninguém acredita em ti.

- Espero sinceramente que estejas errado, ou, não tarda nada, Charlie vai irromper pelo quarto dentro com o revólver carregado.

- Charlie é muito mais feliz quando faz de conta que engole as tuas histórias. Ele prefere mentir a si próprio do que olhar com mais atenção para tudo. – a mente dele funcionava de uma forma muito estruturada e simples.

- Mas o que foi que já cobiçaste? Tu tens tudo.

- Cobicei-te a ti. – apesar de ser o que de mais feliz me aconteceu desde sempre, não dá para deixar de pensar que foi puro egoísmo o que me levou a tomá-la. – Não tinha o direito de te querer, mas mesmo assim alcancei-te e tomei-te. E agora olha para o resultado! Tu, a tentar seduzir um vampiro. – disse fingindo tremer.

- Não podes cobiçar uma coisa que é tua. Além de que julguei ser com a minha virtude que estarias preocupado…

- E é. Se for demasiado tarde para mim, bem, maldito seja, por assim dizer, se o vou deixar ficar com a tua alma.

-Não me podes obrigar a ir para um local onde tu não estejas. Essa é a minha definição de inferno. De qualquer maneira, tenho uma solução para este problema, não vamos morrer, está bem?

- Parece-me bastante razoável. Porque eu não me lembrei disso?

- Então é isso que queres. Não vais dormir comigo até casarmos.

- Tecnicamente, nunca poderemos dormir juntos. – ela revirou os olhos.

- É muito maduro da tua parte Edward.

- Mas, sem contar com esse pequeno detalhe, sim, tens razão.

- Pensei que tinhas um motivo oculto. – por acaso esperava ganhar-lhe mais tempo, mas pelos vistos não está a resultar…

- Outro? – perguntei fingindo-me desentendido.

- Sabes que isso vai acelerar as coisas. – pois as suas hormonas humanas vão fazer com que isso aconteça.

- Só há algo que gostava de apressar, o resto pode esperar para sempre… mas, no que diz respeito a isso, a verdade é que, neste momento, as tuas impacientes hormonas humanas são os meus aliados mais poderosos.

- Não acredito que estou a alinhar numa coisa dessas… Quando penso em Charlie… e na Renée! Consegues imaginar o que vai pensar a Angela? Ou a Jessica? Bah! Até consigo imaginar os mexericos.

Mas porque raios havia ela de se preocupar com o que as pessoas pudessem dizer? Vamo-nos mesmo embora. E as pessoas falam até que lhes apareça algo mais importante para falarem, uma das belezas da mente humana, esquecem das coisas com ligeira facilidade.

Para mim tanto me faziam que falassem desde que eu estivesse casado com o meu anjo e a minha salvação, por isso tentei animá-la um pouco com a ideia.

- Não tem de ser uma festa de arromba. Não é preciso haver uma fanfarra. Não precisas de dizer a ninguém ou fazer qualquer mudança. Vamos até Las Vegas. Se quiseres podes usar uns jeans velhos e procuramos uma igreja daquelas que nos casa à janela, permanecendo mesmo dentro do carro. Só quero que seja oficial, que pertenças a mim e a mais ninguém.

E era verdade. Que ela fosse só minha. A minha ideia menos formal pareceu animá-la um pouco.

- Não podia ser mais oficial do que já é. – disse.

- Depois vemos isso. Suponho que não queiras o teu anel agora? – tenho-o comigo desde a noite após ao nosso regresso de Itália. A noite em que a pedi em casamento para o caso de ela mudar de ideias. Ao ouvir a minha pergunta ela engoliu seco, a simples ideia do anel chocou-a.

- Supões correctamente. – apesar de já saber qual era a opinião dela em relação a toda esta história, doeu-me um pouco por ouvir-lhe dizer isso em voz alta. Mas não falta muito para ela ser minha mulher era uma questão de ter paciência.

- Não faz mal. Hei-de colocar-to no dedo brevemente.

Então ela olhou-me intensamente e disse:

- Quem te ouvir a falar vai pensar que já tens o anel contigo.

- E tenho. Pronto, para o forçar pelo teu dedo abaixo o menor sinal de fraqueza da tua parte. – Confirmei com orgulho.

- Tu és inacreditável.

- Queres vê-lo? – perguntei. Nada mais me faria feliz neste momento que ver a Bella com o meu anel de noivado no dedo. Minha. Só minha. Para todo o sempre.

- Não! – ela quase gritou. Fiz o máximo para não lhe deixar ver o quanto a sua exclamação tinha-me magoado. A minha cara contraiu-se quase imperceptivelmente e senti o meu coração dilarecarar-se. – a não ser que queiras mostrar-mo. – corrigiu ela. Parece que ela também não queria ferir os meus sentimentos.

- Não é preciso. Posso esperar. – uma grande mentira. Após tantos anos de espera pela minha Bella, já não era capaz de esperar.

- Mostra-me lá o raio do anel, Edward – disse ela suspirando.

- Não. – só o iria fazer quando ela o quisesse verdadeiramente e não somente para me agradar.

- Por favor? Por favor, posso vê-lo?

Ela conseguia sempre convencer-me. Como é que esta criatura tão frágil e quebradiça tinha-me amarrado a volta dos seus dedos pequenos?

- Tu és a criatura mais perigosa que alguma vez conheci. – disse levantando-me e ajoelhando-me perto da mesinha de cabeceira. Peguei a pequena caixa de veludo no fundo da terceira gaveta e voltei para o pé de Bella, colocando-lhe o braço à volta dos ombros.

Colocando a caixa no seu joelho delicado disse: - Anda lá, podes ver.

Lentamente, como que com medo, acariciou a caixa com os dedos hesitantemente e disse.

- Não gastaste dinheiro nisto, pois não? Se gastaste, mente-me.

- Não gastei qualquer dinheiro. É apenas mais uma peça herdada. Este anel é o mesmo que o meu pai deu à minha mãe. – e dentro em breve seria dela.

- Oh! – pelos vistos consegui surpreendê-la com isso.

- Acho que está um pouco ultrapassado. Antiquado, como eu. Se quiseres uma coisa mais moderna posso comprar. Talvez na Tiffany? –

- Eu gosto de coisas antiquadas. – respondeu ela. Quando abriu a caixa e viu o anel, exclamou maravilhada.

- É tão bonito.

- Gostas? – perguntei para ter a certeza.

- É lindo. O que há para não gostar? – ri-me da sua explicação. Só faltava uma coisa.

- Vê se te serve.

Ela congelou por um momento e a sua mão cerrou-se num punho.

- Bella. Não o vou soldar ao teu dedo. – assegurei-lhe. Experimenta-o só para ver se preciso de o mandar ajustar ao teu tamanho. Depois podes logo tirá-lo. – por mais que me fosse custar.

- Está bem. – aceitou. Ainda hesitante tentou pegar no anel, mas por instinto e desejo, cheguei antes dela e pegando-lhe na mão, coloquei-lhe o anel no dedo anelar esquerdo.

- Serve-te perfeitamente. Ainda bem, poupa-me uma viagem ao ourives. – disse tentando conter a excitação que sentia no momento. Ver a Bella usar o meu anel era uma sensação maior e mais poderosa do que imaginei. Estava nas nuvens e espera nunca mais ter de voltar a aterrar.

- Gostas, não é? – perguntou tentando olhar-me nos olhos para ver a minha resposta neles. No encolhi os ombros ainda sem lhe olhar directamente.

- Claro que sim, fica muito bonito na tua mão. – mais que bonito. Maravilhoso, deslumbrante. Só me apetecia correr e gritar aos céus que ela era minha e nada nem ninguém jamais iria tirar-lhe de mim. Ela conseguiu ver-me bem no fundo dos olhos e não consegui conter-me mais.

- Sim, gosto muito. Não fazes ideia de quanto.

Ela riu-se.

- Acredito em ti. – e abraçou-me. Importas-te que faça uma coisa? – queria fazer isso como devia ser.

- Tudo o quiseres. – respondeu-me para minha alegria.

- Então, só quero fazer isto como deve ser. Por favor, por favor, lembra-te que já concordaste com isto e não dês cabo do meu momento. – disse ajoelhando-me aos seus pés.

- Oh, não – resmungou ela quando viu o que eu ia fazer.

- Sê simpática! Isabella Swan? Prometo amar-ta para sempre, todos os dias de eternidade. Aceitas casar-te comigo?

- Sim. – respondeu ela após alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Obrigado. – e dizendo isto beijei-lhe a ponta de cada um dos cinco dedos da sua mão antes de beijar o anel que agora lhe pertencia e era a prova de que iríamos ficar juntos para todo o sempre.


End file.
